penguinwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jemi
Jemi is a brown penguin with blonde hair that is a warrior. Her real name is Jemima, but penguins mostly call her Jemi. Her middle name is Attakai, which means "Warm" in Japanese (暖かい) "Mika... I doubt you'll be an adept warrior. You have no experience with any fighting or abusing, I can't imagine you being a efficacious warrior. I never saw one anyway." -Jemi, unknown episode Personality Jemi is a nice penguin, but she can be sometimes rude. She also sometimes has a cold heart because of life. In some episodes, she's seen with a careworn feeling. In the first couple of episodes, she's hard to be friends with. She's always wondering why her dad Flame is sometimes crazy and depressed, but she still likes her dad. She's kind of like her dad but she's a little more serious. At the last couple of episodes she turns out to be friendly and have a positive personality. Jemi also has some fire powers because her dad Flame has fire powers. Jemi doesn't get why she should have fire powers, that's the reason why the hot doesn't bother her! Jemi doesn't really care about the place she lives in, but she still fights to be a warrior, but she still wants to help the world a little. She also acts like a villain in her personality a little in some episodes. That doesn't mean she's a villain in Club Penguin, she just sometimes acts like it. Some warriors think that she's begging to be a villain for the world because of her personality. She hates when penguins talk about that, she also gets a little depressed about that. She acts like this on purpose. Also Jemi is pretty much adept at being a warrior. Appearance She is seen with brown penguin skin and blonde hair. She mostly wears her school outfit when she's not a warrior, she only sometimes wears her casual outfit. Her casual outfit is a blue coat with 2 pockets. She also wears a star necklace that reveals her warrior element. She also wears sand colored shoes with a dark blue bow on each of them. Jemi's knowledge of penguins *Mika No. Who is she? (Episode 1) *Lego 1003 Yes I know him. (Episode 6) *Olivia ... I have no idea who she is. (Episode 3) Family Her dad is Flame and her mother died. She mostly just lives in her dad's house because she doesn't have any other home. Her grandparents died and she never got a chance to meet them, Jemi always wanted to meet them. Her dad thinks his daughter (Jemi) is just like him. She has 4 uncles and 2 aunts, most of them are rude penguins. Jemi is not so proud of her family. She has 1 sister and 2 brothers and she is the 2nd oldest. =Siblings= *Aura (8 years old) *Ty (16 years old) *Stan (11 years old) Drawings Of Jemi By Toria Notice: This contains drawings by Toria/CPPSToria, not by the animator. File:JemiAsAWarrior.png|Jemi as a warrior (old drawing). File:jemii.png|Jemi's warrior clothes. File:jemi_normal_outfit.png|Jemi's casual outfit. File:Early_PW_Design_for_Mika_and_Jemi.JPG|Mika and Jemi's early warrior design. Jemi had a pony tail instead of her hair down. (Click the image to see the full image) Warrior information *'Element:' Star *'Element color:' Yellow (changes to gold in the last couple of episodes) *'Main weapon:' Sword *'Main job:' Protecting the sun. Early character design and personality Her early character design was blonde hair with brown penguin skin. She wore a ponytail instead of her hair down and her eye color was yellow. Her warrior clothes were a coat with a boa on it and a skirt. She still wore the pony tail back then, but the creator changed her hair down not with a pony tail. Her early personality was much different. She had a very happy personality and pretends to have the perfect personality, a few months later the creator changed her personality.